Dolphin Bay
by Aquair
Summary: "Lumba-lumba itu cerdas. Ramah. Bersahabat. Dan menyenangkan. Aku jadi teringat dirimu, Iruka-sensei," bisik Kakashi.


**Title : Dolphin Bay**

**Rating : T**

**Characters / pairings : Kakashi / Iruka**

**Genre : Humor **

**Warnings : Sedikit OOC.**

**Summary: "Lumba-lumba itu cerdas. Ramah. Bersahabat. Dan menyenangkan. Aku jadi teringat dirimu, Iruka-sensei," bisik Kakashi**.

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya.**

…

"Kemarin, Iruka-sensei," cerita Kakashi sore itu. "Aku jalan-jalan ke Kebun Binatang Konoha."

Iruka seorang pria yang baik. Walau dia capek setelah mengajar para ninja cilik di akademi, kemudian masih harus bertugas di kantor dan yang paling diinginkannya saat itu adalah langsung pulang, guru muda itu masih berusaha menjaga perasaan Kakashi yang menyeretnya ke kantin. Terlebih Kakashi menyuguhkan segelas kopi panas. Iruka tak mampu menolaknya dan manggut-manggut mendengar ocehan Kakashi. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sana," timpalnya.

Mata Kakashi yang warnanya berbeda itu berbinar ceria. "Kau tahu apa yang kulihat?"

Iruka ingin memutar mata. Sudah capek, masih dikasih tebakan pula. "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya pendek.

"Lumba-lumba," ujar Kakashi dengan nada dramatis.

Iruka memaksakan senyum. "Oh." Dia benar-benar ingin merem dan tidur sampai esok hari. Sayangnya, dia masih harus mendengarkan Kakashi. Tidak harus sebenarnya, tapi Iruka tipe orang yang tak bisa menolak permintaan orang untuk mendengarkan ceritanya. Terlebih orang itu sudah membelikannya kopi.

"Binatang itu cerdas. Ramah. Bersahabat. Dan menyenangkan," lanjut Kakashi.

Iruka ingin mengoreksi bahwa _ramah_ dan _bersahabat_ memiliki arti yang sama. Dan bagaimana _The Young White Fang of Konoha _itu tahu jika lumba-lumba binatang yang menyenangkan? Iruka yang tadinya agak terkantuk-kantuk jadi waspada saat mata Kakashi tak beranjak dari wajahnya, memberinya perasaan tak enak.

"Aku jadi teringat dirimu, Iruka-sensei," bisik Kakashi sambil mencondongkan tubuh, membuat Iruka yang duduk di depannya menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. "Kau _memang_ lumba-lumba sejati."

Iruka mendengus dan cemberut. "Jangan kau samakan aku dengan binatang!" serunya jengkel.

"Namamu memang artinya lumba-lumba, kan?"

Secepat kilat Iruka meneguk kopinya yang masih hangat, mengucapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

…

"Kakashi-sensei, aku sibuk!" kata Iruka datar. Pria itu ingin mengacuhkan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba masuk kelasnya, mengambil salah satu kursi plastik dan menyeretnya sampai depan meja Iruka.

"Kapan kau tidak sibuk?" cecar Kakashi.

Iruka merapikan beberapa buku sebelum menjawab, "Tak tahu."

"Kau super sibuk," gumam Kakashi. "Benar-benar pekerja keras. Seperti lumba-lumba di kebun binatang. Ah, omong-omong tentang lumba-lumba dan kebun binatang, ayo kita main ke sana?" ajaknya setelah berbelit-belit.

"Memang kapan Naruto dan teman-temannya libur?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"Lho, kita pergi dengan Naruto dan murid akademi lain, kan?"

"Tidak, dong. Hanya kita berdua."

Iruka melemparkan tatapan aneh. "Hanya kau dan aku?"

Mendadak Kakashi terkekeh malu-malu. Wajahnya yang sering terlihat mesum tersipu.

"Lupakan saja, Sensei!" Iruka menggertakkan gigi.

…

Iruka merasa bersalah sudah mengacuhkan Kakashi dan berkata ketus padanya. Dia memang orang yang tidak tegaan. Bahkan menurutnya sendiri, dia orang yang aneh. Suka kesal terhadap orang yang mengganggunya, tapi sungkan menegur terang-terangan. Dan kalau sudah tak bisa menahan kemarahannya kemudian melampiaskannya, Iruka akan merasa bersalah sendiri.

Guru muda itu menghela napas. Dia akan meminta maaf pada Kakashi karena sudah bersikap kasar padanya. Kalau bisa, Iruka akan sekalian mentraktirnya kopi.

Bel rumah yang berdering menyentaknya. Ternyata itu Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nyengir. Di tangannya ada kantong kertas berisi handuk dan peralatan mandi. Iruka heran ketika rekan kerjanya itu mengangkat si kantong di depan hidungnya. "Boleh aku numpang mandi?"

Iruka terhenyak. "Kenapa?"

"Air ledeng rumahku mati," jawab Kakashi ringan.

Iruka mempersilahkannya masuk dan menggunakan kamar mandinya. "Sensei, aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi," ujar pria berkulit kecoklatan itu ketika Kakashi selesai mandi.

Kakashi mengibaskan tangan. "Oke. Terima kasih sudah membolehkanku mandi di rumahmu."

Mereka ngobrol sebentar sebelum Kakashi pamit. Malam harinya Iruka menyadari sesuatu. Kakashi meninggalkan handuk dan peralatan mandinya di sana. _Mungkin lupa_, batinnya.

…

Keesokan hari, pagi-pagi sekali Iruka sudah mengetuk rumah Kakashi, mengembalikan barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Menurutnya, peralatan mandi adalah sesuatu yang maha penting, karenanya Iruka buru-buru mengembalikannya. Malam harinya, Kakashi kembali ke rumah Iruka. Lagi-lagi numpang mandi. Iruka sudah terlalu lelah untuk menyadari bahwa ada kotak sabun, handuk dan sikat gigi yang bukan miliknya di atas lemari penyimpanan sabun.

Besoknya, selesai mengajar, pria berambut perak itu berada di rumahnya. Kali ini Kakashi membawa mug besar dan sekotak teh. "Aku numpang bikin teh. Air di rumahku mati."

Iruka menaikkan alis. "Masa air di perumahan elit bisa mati?" sindirnya. Tapi dia tetap membolehkan Kakashi masuk. Dia menjerang air dan membuat teh.

Akhirnya Kakashi makan malam di rumah Iruka. Kalau tidak sedang menggebu-gebu, menurut Iruka, Kakashi orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak ngobrol.

Dengan alasan tidak ingin membawa barang berat pulang, Kakashi meninggalkan cangkirnya di dapur Iruka.

Besoknya dan besoknya lagi, Kakashi mulai membawa camilan dan memakannya bersama Iruka. Pada akhirnya, dia selalu berkata bahwa dia terlalu capek untuk membawa toples, buku dan majalahnya pulang.

…

Iruka menyadari bahwa kini dia tak lagi merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran-kehadiran Kakashi di rumahnya. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu pintar memasak, kopi buatannya pun juga nikmat. Frekwensi gangguan Kakashi di akademi jauh berkurang. Pria itu tak lagi kerap muncul tiba-tiba hanya sekedar untuk mengajaknya ngobrol. Sebagai gantinya, Kakashi nyaris tiap hari menampakkan batang hidungnya yang tertutup masker di rumahnya.

Malam itu, Kakashi membawa plakat dengan ukiran indah ke rumah Iruka -yang Kakashi sebut sebagai rumah keduanya. Dia menaruhnya di atas meja dekat foto almarhum orang tua Iruka.

Iruka menelusuri ukiran itu dengan jemarinya yang kasar karena terlalu banyak memegang pena dan kunai. "Apa ini?"

"Hiasan untuk menegaskan arti dirimu di rumah ini," jawab Kakashi dari balik pundak Iruka.

Iruka tersenyum. Dia tidak bergeming ketika Kakashi memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak dekat leher Iruka. "Kau adalah lumba-lumbaku. Di sini rumahmu, tapi kaulah _rumahku_."

Iruka pura-pura menghela napas. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Terlebih, kau selalu meninggalkan sesuatu di sini. Sebentar lagi rumahku akan penuh oleh barang-barangmu." Iruka bisa merasakan bibir Kakashi yang kini menempel di lehernya tersenyum lebar.

Ukiran dari perak itu memang indah. Tapi huruf yang terukir di sana memiliki arti yang tak kalah indah.

_ Dolphin Bay._

Tempat Kakashi pulang karena di sanalah Iruka. Awalnya adalah karena lumba-lumba yang dilihat Kakashi di kebun binatang. Setelah itu, Kakashi menemukan sendiri lumba-lumbanya. Yaitu Iruka.

…

**The End**

…

**Selamat membaca. Kalau teman-teman sempat melihat atraksi lumba-lumba yang cerdas dan menakjubkan, kalian bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kakashi.**


End file.
